Miss Independent
by Canadian CAB
Summary: One shot songfic about Naomi, to the song Miss Independent by American Idol Kelly Clarkson, Brad/Naomi.


Hello, I'm new to fanfiction.net and this is my first story. I decided to do a songfic about Naomi of Zoids to the song Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.

Naomi: Why me? Isn't that song about love?

Yes, that's why I'm using you.

Naomi: *looks confused* Huh?

Because of your thing for Brad.

Naomi: Oh, ya that, right. *nods*

Brad: So, your saying you like me?

Naomi: *blushes as red as her hair* Uh, n…n…no.

Brad: *smiles* I thought so.

Naomi: But I said NO!

Brad: What ever. Get on with the disclaimer.

Ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any related I cons or characters and I do not own the song Miss Independent, that's Kelly Clarkson's.

************************************************************************

__

Miss Independent,

Miss Self-sufficient,

Miss Keep-your-distance.

Miss Unafraid,

Miss Out-of-my-way,

Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere.

Miss On-her-own,

Miss Almost-grown,

Miss Don't-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne.

So, by keepin' her heart protected,

She never ever feel rejected,

Little Miss Apprehensive,

Said, Ohhhhh,

She fell in love.

Naomi Flugal smiled as the last of the enemy Command Wolves fell to the ground after being shot by her Gun Sniper's sniper rifle. She was a might sniper indeed and she was racking up all the points lately, now all she had to do was beat the Blitz team. At the thought of the Blitz team a picture of tall, long haired Brad Hunter popped into her mind. The Shadow Fox pilot had to yet fulfil the deal they made at the Royal Cup, and she caught herself wondering when she would get to fight at his side. She shook her head, why was she thinking like that? It's not like she loved him or anything, she was independent and needed no one, that's why Leon wasn't there, she had shooed him off after the Royal Cup. She wasn't in love with Brad.

_'But you are' _a voice in her head said. 

For a moment she believed it, _'No,' _she thought, _'I can't'_

'_Yes you can and you do_.' The voice said.

__

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinking the world could open the door?

Surprise!

It's time, to feel what's real.

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer need to beat the best and,

Goodbye!

Old you, real love is true.

"Hey guys," Naomi said as she walked in to the Blitz teams hanger.

"Hey," They all replied in union.

"What ya doin' here?" Brad asked walking over.

Naomi felt her heart skip a beat, '_Oh, no' _she thought, '_Not this again'_

__

Miss Guided-heart,

Miss Play-it-smart,

Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start Nooo!

But she miss calculated,

She didn't wanna indo jaded,

And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love, so,

By changin' her miss concept ant.

She went in a new direction,

And found inside she felt a connection,

She fell in love.

Naomi had really gone there to challenge the Blitz team, but she changed her mind.

__

'Come on Naomi you've waited long enough, and it's obvious he loves you, so just talk to him, tell him you love him!' she thought to herself. "Um, to talk to you," she said blushing slightly.

"Oh, ok, well what?" he replied.

"Follow me," she said, turning toward the door.

Brad willingly followed her out side and she turned to face him and felt the butterflies take flight as she looked into his blue eyes.

__

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinking the world could open the door?

Surprise!

It's time, to feel what's real.

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer need to beat the best and,

Goodbye!

Old you, real love is true.

"Um," she stammered, " Brad I, I."

"You what?"

" I love you" she said turning crimson.

"Really?" he asked looking shocked yet happy.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I love you too." he replied, smiling softly.

She smiled back, then leaned up and kissed him softly.

__

When Miss Independent walk away,

No time for love that came her way,

When she looked in the mirror in front today,

What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?

It took some time for her to see,

How beautiful love could truly be,

No more talk of what can that be mean,

I'm so glad I finally see!

When she finally broke away for him she felt a new feeling, one unlike anything she'd ever felt before, 

__

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinking the world could open the door?

Surprise!

It's time, to feel what's real.

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer need to beat the best and,

Goodbye!

Old you, real love, real love is true.

It was love.


End file.
